perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailor
The Tailor craft allows you to create armor. Your character's home city Elder has the quest to begin Tailoring; Tailor, like Craftsman, has the advantage of being helpful with four of the nine equipable and craftable items. If you are just starting out the game and want to be a tailor straight away, be sure to get 30 Cotton Thread in Celestial Vale from the Level 12 Raging Silverbacks near Wuying City. L9 Darkshade Jellyfish drop them also, but at a lesser rate. This will be the only creature drop material you will need until level 3 crafting, at which point two level 2 creature drops will be needed: Silk Thread and Purified Oil, which are easily bought from Player Shops and many creatures drop them. There is a severe shortage of the next two ingredients: Level 4 Tailoring's Compound Oil and Compound Thread; Oil is dropped at a decent rate, but only in one area: the dreaded Earthguard lands in the southwest, where creatures respawn on top of players as a rule rather than a coincidence. Compound Thread is, thankfully, given a one-off drop from the unique Wicked Pirate on Shattered Jade Shore; they respawn very quicly. Other than that, it is restricted to a decent droprate only from ONE LEVEL of creature: level 60. That means, the creatures around Shrine of the Immortals. Compound Oil and Thread can go for 70,000 coins each at shops. 30 of each required for the 15 items to get to level 5 Tailor. Over 4 million, before counting Jades, even if you dig the other ingredients. When "mats" get this pricey, it may be cheaper to get some Molds, which only use diggable and therefore reliably cheap Resources. Molds never require the normal sort of monster drops (there is a handful of recipes that need boss drops, but that does not apply here). Molds are somewhat rare in the Auction House, and they are getting rarer it seems, as the game gets older. The easiest, albeit most expensive, way to obtain them is to buy Mysterious Chips at Catshops, and buy them from one of the Mysterious Merchants (three in Archosaur and one in Thousand Streams). These molds and some higher level ones can be purchased from the Mysterious Merchant. The Mysterious Chips to make them are quite affordable, but there is a steep Fee attached to the transaction: up to 792,000 for the highest level (level 88 Devil's Cape of Aries), and the one unusually high fee, over 3 million for the Cape of Tauren Chieftain, which is matched in important respects by the Quicksand Maze cloaks. = Tailor Quest = As there is a marked tendency in all games for the Random Number Generator to be skewed towards negative results near the completion of a set of tasks (Near Level Death Exoerience), it is highly recommended that the most expensive recipes be completed first. Crafting one item a day is also, less highly, recommended. Intermediate Tailor Skill Quest from Archosaur Elder to get to crafting level Four in Tailor. 3 two-star items and Resources : 10 Fine Lumber. Required for level 4 and above Tailor crafting. Intermediate Tailor Skill is an item that can only be obtained by crafting three specific items of two-star quality for Tailor Teng (549, 628) in South Archosaur, and giving them to Teng, along with 10 4th level Wood (Fine Lumber. player level is the only requirement for gathering). This quest is required to craft level 4 clothing items. The quest is begun with the Elder of Archosaur, and requires level 50. Tailor 10 Fine Lumber **Stoneblood Bazubands 2 High-carbon Steel 1 Yellow Jade 2 Hard Rim Muslin (2 Silk Thread + 2 Coal + 2 Purified Oil each) **Glowing Cuisses 5 Rough Fur 1 Yellow Jade 2 Hard Rim Muslin (2 Silk Thread + 2 Coal + 2 Purified Oil each) **Wraith Robe 3 Rough Lumber 1 Yellow Jade 2 Hard Rim Muslin (2 Silk Thread + 2 Coal + 2 Purified Oil) If experience is enough to go by, then having enough materials for eight items creates a desirable item in two tries where having only enough for two at a time, four times, might require eight tries. Sure, you have materials for six left over, but they are most often resellable easier and for a better price than the eight items would have been. And why would this be, you ask? Surely the code is set for randomness. Well, there is actually no such thing as random when it comes to computer code. Random number generators have a set list of numbers, and even RNGs are commonly affected by other code. In this case, one that rewards "preparedness". Only enough materials in your inventory for two items? Shame on you, imperfect one. You should have brought more materials. Donk! You came prepared, and brought lots of materials? Well done, brave adventurer! Your prudence shall surely be rewarded! Ca-ching! Advanced Tailor Skill Quest from Archosaur Elder to get to crafting level Six in Tailor. Level 80 character required. 3 two-star items, then another 2 two-star items. Required for level 6 and above Tailor crafting. Path of the Blacksmith Level 8- Character level 99 required Links See Also *Apothecary Quest *Blacksmith Quest *Craftsman Quest External links * PWI Wiki * Manufacturing skills - Purplemelon Category:Quests Category:Tailor Craft Category:Advanced Quests Category:Crafting Quests